


What You Have Done to Me Won't Define Who I Am

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Enemies, Gen, Introspection, Loosely Inspired by the Utau Song "Bi☣hazard", Mentioned/Implied Past Abusive Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Poem. Blake introspection.





	What You Have Done to Me Won't Define Who I Am

~ What You Have Done to Me Won't Define Who I Am ~

Your ghost is too close,  
Always hanging over me,  
Though I've slipped your leash,

I've shed the collar  
But its memory  
Is still choking me.

We're chasing after  
Each other's shadows,  
For different reasons:

One simply to catch,  
One for revenge,  
But which is which?

Make no mistake,  
There  _will_  be a reckoning.

~oOo~


End file.
